A typical compressed gas pressure regulator incorporates a spring-loaded diaphragm mechanism that regulates the opening and closing of a gas discharge orifice. This mechanism can be calibrated manually to provide constant delivery pressure at any value within a designated range. After the desired delivery pressure is set, the regulator may open or close the gas discharge to maintain constant pressure. In turn, the flow rate may be controlled by the use of a separate restricting orifice or similar component. Many different pressure regulating and flow rate controlling features are commercially available. However, these known gas dispensers do not always dispense a therapeutic gas in an accurate and/or economical manner.
Accordingly, dispensers having mechanical and/or functional characteristics that help to optimize the dispensing of therapeutic gases or optimize the delivery of therapeutic gases to target tissues, e.g., the nasal mucosa, would be useful.